Thin carbonaceous films are important in an variety of applications, such as, for example, electronic devices, electronic packaging, optics, lasers and coatings on tools. As a result, there has been considerable research on methods of making carbonaceous films. Such films have been produced by methods such as: evaporating carbon which is collected on a substrate; forming a plasma for deposition onto a substrate; and chemical vapor deposition techniques. Some of the carbon coatings are known to be semiconductors; however, typically they are characterized by a relatively wide band gap. Some of the carbonaceous coatings do not adhere well to a desired substrate, and some of the coatings are not suitable for use in chemically-aggressive environments.